5 Percent
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Dia rela memberikan 100% cintanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah tidak memberikannya sepersepun pada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar kecewa, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memberi 5% cintanya untuk Naruto. Hah ? Cuma 5% ? Ciyus ? Miapah coba !


[Oneshot]  
Title : 5%  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai.  
BGM : Rainie Yang - Ideal Lover

* * *

09.20pm.  
Kamar Naruto.

Naruto tengah serius menulis sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

- Naruto PoV -

" HWaaaaa ! Sulit ! Sulit sekaleeeee ! ", gerutuku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningku.

Aku membenturkan dahiku di meja belajar.

Aku tidak mengira akan sesulit ini. Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menulisnya. Waktuku tidak banyak ! Aku hanya punya waktu 1 minggu sebelum acara kelulusan. Jika lewat dari itu, maka aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.  
" Yosh ! Pakai otakmu Naruto ! ", kataku menyemangati diri.

1 jam kemudian.  
" Benar-benar sulit ! ", keluhku lagi.

Aku melihat tong sampah yang penuh dengan kertas coret-coretan yang tidak jelas.  
Bagaimana ini ? Aku memang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang penuh makna. Entah mengapa, setiap kata-kata yang aku rangkai, rasanya menjurus ke kalimat gombal.  
" Kurasa aku perlu bantuanmu, Kyuubi ", kataku sambil melirik ke laptop yang ada di depanku.

Dengan segera aku menghidupkan laptopku. Dan membuka browser Kyuubila. Ketika browser dibuka, web MukaBuku langsung loading. Pada beranda, aku melihat status update dari teme pantat ayam.

**Sasuke itu Uchiha**  
Seminggu lagi...  
Like . Comment . Share 15 minutes ago via mobile .  
13 people like this.  
View all 21 comments  
Sakura Girl : Aku akan merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun~  
10 minutes ago via mobile . Like  
Sasuke Punya Karin : Sasuke sudah tidur ya ?  
8 minutes ago via mobile . Like  
Yamachiha Ino : Sepertinya sudah. Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun~  
8 minutes ago . Like

Ingin sekali aku mengomentari status updatenya itu, tapi sayang tidak bisa.  
" TEME ! MENGAPA KAU BELUM MENGCONFIRM PERTEMANANKU ! ", teriakku pada layar laptop.

Dengan kesal aku menutup laptop dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Dan akupun tertidur dengan lelap tanpa beban.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.  
Sebelum berangkat sekolah.

" HWaaaa ! ", teriakku histeris ketika melihat tong sampah yang penuh dengan kertas dan meja belajar yang berserakkan kertas-kertas.

Aku lupa menulis surat untuknya !  
Dengan segera aku meraih pena dan mulai menulis beberapa kata di buku catatanku.  
Entah mengapa, tanganku bisa menulis sebuah kalimat dengan mudah tanpa harus menggunakan otakku. Tidak seperti semalam, benar-benar sangat sulit.

Setelah selesai menulis, aku langsung merobek lembaran tersebut, melipatnya menjadi empat bagian dan memasukkannya ke saku celanaku. Kemudian aku melesat ke SMU Konoha, sekolahku setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuaku.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah.

Aku membaca kembali tulisanku, sebelum aku memasukkan ke dalam lokernya.

Aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, teme pantat ayam !

" Singkat sekali ", aku tersenyum membaca suratku itu dan aku segera memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam loker yang berlabel Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak kelas 1, aku sudah menyukainya. Awalnya, rasa sukaku padanya hanya 5%. Tapi semakin lama, rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang persentasenya semakin menaik hingga mencapai 100%. Ya, aku memang aneh, bisa mencintai laki-laki dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

_Tap Tap Tap..._  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Dengan segera aku bersembunyi. Sambil mengendap-ngendap, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju lokernya. Suratku jatuh ketika dia membuka loker. Dia membungkuk dan memungutnya. Sasuke hampir membacanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sai datang.  
" Suke, ikut aku sebentar ! ", ajak Sai sambil menarik paksa Sasuke.

Dengan cueknya, Sasuke meremas surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Dan diapun menghilang seketika.  
" TEME ! ", marahku sambil mengambil kembali surat yang dibuangnya itu.

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku. Sebelum itu, aku melewati kelas Sasuke. Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasku. Aku melirik-lirik ke dalam kelas, sepertinya dia tidak ada di kelas. Seandainya kami sekelas. Mungkin aku tidak akan segalau ini.  
" Huh ! Teme ! ", umpatku.  
" Dobe ! ", terdengar suara dari belakangku, suara seorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Aku membalikkan badan.  
" TEME ! ", teriakku histeris sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kananku ke wajahnya.  
" Dobe ! ", ketusnya sambil menepis tanganku dengan kasar.  
" Aduh, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebentar lagi kitakan sudah mau say goodbye ", sela Sai.  
" Siapa yang bertengkar ! ", bantah Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

Dan akupun berjalan menuju kelasku.  
Aku memengang tangan kananku. Tepisannya masih terasa. Sudah lama dia tidak menyentuhku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, teme !  
Saat-saat kita masih menjadi teman sebangku di kelas 1 dulu. Saat itu kau selalu dingin, cuek dan selalu meremehkanku. Aku ingin sekali mendalami duniamu, seperti apakah duniamu itu, teme ? Ingin menjadi seorang yang special bagimu, agar kau tidak meremehkanku lagi.  
Tapi waktu 1 tahun terasa terlalu cepat bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengenalmu, padahal kau duduk dekat di sebelahku. Sangat dekat, tapi terasa jauh sekali. Meskipun begitu, rasa cintaku padamu semakin bertambah.

* * *

Jam istirahat.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus membaca suratku ini !  
Aku melirik sekilas sebelum memasuki kelasnya, beruntung kelasnya selalu kosong ketika jam istirahat. Dengan segera aku memasukkan suratku yang sudah remuk ke dalam tas Sasuke. Di dalam tasnya, aku melihat sebuah kotak kecil tebungkus kertas berwarna pink. Entah mengapa itu membuatku sesak.  
Apakah itu hadiah pemberian dari fansnya ? Atau dia ingin menghadiahkannya pada seseorang yang special baginya ? Kalau opsi yang kedua ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku... benar-benar cemburu, teme !

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.  
Di belakang sekolah.

Aku berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menatap langit yang biru cerah. Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku, pikiranku membawaku kepada wajah Sasuke. Dia masih seperti biasa, tetap dingin saat aku berpapasan dengannya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku yang menulis surat tersebut. Apakah aku harus merasa lega ? Sepertinya tidak, selama perasaanku masih belum tersampaikan padanya.

_KLooooNTaaaaNG_  
Terdengar suara kaleng terjatuh.

Dengan segera aku bangkit dan melirik ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu ulah Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang kesal, makanya dia menendang tong sampah hingga terguling dan sampah yang ada di dalam ikut berserakan.  
Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai memunguti sampah tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah.  
Akupun mendekatinya.  
" Mau apa kau ! ", ketusnya.  
" Membantumu ", jawabku sambil ikut memunguti sampah.  
" Kalau begitu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu ", katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.  
" OI ! TEME ! ", marahku sambil melempar kaleng soda ke arahnya.

_PLaaaaSH !_  
Rambut pantat ayamnya basah terkena lemparanku tadi.  
Aku tidak menyangka kaleng soda tersebut masih berisi.

" Oh Jashin ! ", teriakku dalam hati.  
" Go, gomen ! ", kataku sambil menghampirinya.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan penuh amarah.  
" Gomennasai ! ", kataku lagi.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlangkupun muncul. Aku mengambil kaleng soda yang masih berisi tadi dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas kepalaku.  
" Impas... Hehehe... ", kataku sambil tersenyum.  
" Dobe ! ", ketusnya.  
" Tidak adakah kata yang lebih bagus untukku selain kata 'dobe' ? ", protesku.  
" Baka ! ",  
" Selain itu ? ", tanyaku pelan.  
" Aho ! ",  
" Yang lain ! ", aku mulai kesal dengan jawabannya.  
" Usuratonkaichi ! ",  
" Sankyu~ ", kataku lemas sambil kembali memunguti sampah.

Ternyata di matanya aku tetap tidak berarti apa-apa.  
Aku terjongkok sedih, ingin menangis rasanya...  
" Karena aku masih belum mengenalmu, jadi hanya kata itulah yang ada dipikiranku untuk sosok sepertimu ", jelas Sasuke.  
" Padahal dulu kita pernah sekelas di kelas 1, masa kau tidak... ", kata-kataku terputus, ketika sesuatu mendarat di kepalaku.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari kepalaku. Sebuah amplop putih ?  
" Imbalan untukmu ! ", kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku.  
" Imbalan ? ", pikirku.

Aku mulai membuka amplop tersebut. 2 lembar tiket konser Flow !  
Oh, Jashin ! Apakah aku bermimpi ? Ini benar-benar tiket konser Flow ! VVIP pula !  
" SANKYU, TEME ! ", teriakku sambil melompat-lompat tinggi.

Beruntung Sasuke sudah menghilang, kalau tidak dia pasti akan mengejekku 'Dobe'.

* * *

Malam harinya.  
Aku membuka web MukaBuku. Di beranda aku melihat status update yang isinya tentang konser Flow besok siang. Teman-temanku sangat antusias dengan konser tersebut, dan aku bagai ketimpa celengan Gamabunta, bisa mendapatkan 2 tiket VVIP untuk konser Flow tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa Sasuke memberiku 2 lembar tiket ? Jangan-jangan... Tiket yang 1 lagi punya dia ! Fufufu... Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa ceroboh juga.

Aku menuju profile Sasuke itu Uchiha. Huf~ ternyata masih belum diconfirm.  
" Kapan kau akan mengconfirmku, teme ? ", keluhku sedikit memohon.

**Sasuke itu Uchiha**  
IiiiH ! SEBeeeeL !  
Like . Comment . Share 2 minutes ago via mobile .  
8 people like this.  
Sasuke Punya Karin : Sebel kenapa, Sasuke ?  
about a minute ago . Like  
Sakura Girl : Siapa yang membuatmu sebel, Sasuke-kun ?  
about a minute ago via mobile . Like  
Sai Sayang Semuanya : Wkwkwk.. Suke lagi sebel XD  
just now . Like

Jangan-jangan dia sebel karena aku.  
Aku mengklik tombol message untuk Sasuke.

Apa kau sebel karena aku, teme ?

Kemudian aku mengklik tombol send. Pesanpun telah terkirim. Aku menunggu balasan darinya. Tapi balasan itu tidak pernah datang.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah.

Aku menunggu Sasuke di depan kelasnya.  
" Teme ! ", panggilku ketika melihat kedatangannya.

Seperti biasa, dia hanya membuang muka dan tetap cuek.  
" Ini, punyamu ", kataku sambil menyerahkan amplop yang berisi selembar tiket konser Flow.

Dia mengembalikan amplop tersebut padaku, setelah melihat isinya.  
" Ini bukan punyaku lagi ! ", ketusnya.  
" Tapi aku sudah punya selembar. Lagi pula mengapa kau memberiku 2 tiket ? ", tanyaku.  
" Kau bisa mengajak seorang teman, atau juga... pacarmu mungkin ", jawabnya.  
" Pa, pacar ? Aku belum punya pacar tahu ! ", bantahku.  
" Aku tidak peduli ! Yang jelas aku tidak menginginkannya lagi ! ", marahnya.  
" Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengajakmu ? ", tanyaku.  
" Aku tidak akan pergi jika tidak bersama dia ! ", tolaknya.  
" Dia ? Dia siapa ? ", tanyaku sedikit sesak.  
" Bukan urusanmu, Dobe ! ", ketusnya meninggalkanku.  
" Aku akan menunggu, sampai kau datang ! ", teriakku sambil berlari menuju kelasku.

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sesak, sakit, dan panas. Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat special di hatinya. Dan aku tahu itu bukan aku.

* * *

Siang harinya, setengah jam sebelum konser di mulai.

" Naroto-kun tidak masuk ? ", tanya Sakura.  
" Aku sedang menunggu seseorang ", jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
" Kalian, mengapa tidak masuk ? ", tanyaku pada Sakura, Ino dan Karin.  
" Kami sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun ", jawab Ino.

15 menit kemudian.  
Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke.  
Karin telah mencoba mengubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak diangkat oleh Sasuke. Aku iri dengan Karin yang memiliki nomor ponsel Sasuke.  
" Sepertinya, kita harus masuk tanpa menunggu Sasuke lagi ", kata Karin pasrah.  
" Sasuke-kun kenapa, ya ? Padahal dia sangat antusias dengan konser ini ", kata Sakura kecewa.  
" Ayo, kita masuk ! Siapa tahu Sasuke sudah ada di dalam ! ", kata Ino mencoba mengembalikan semangat.  
" Naroto-kun tidak masuk ? ", tanya Sakura lagi.  
" Aku masih menunggu seseorang ", jawabku.  
" Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya ! ",

Merekapun memasuki gedung. Sedangkan aku masih tetap menunggu kedatangannya.  
Sambil menunggu, aku membuka web MukaBuku dari ponselku. Dan aku mengupdate statusku.

Menunggu kedatangan teme pantat ayam.

Aku berharap Sasuke membaca status updateku.

Kurang lebih 1 jam kemudian.  
" Dobe ! ", ketus seseorang.  
" Teme ! ", sorakku girang.  
" Apa... kau bawa tiketnya ? ", tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas, dia seperti baru dikejar-kejar Akamaru.  
" Tentu saja ! ", jawabku sangat bersemangat.

Selama konser berlangsung, Sasuke terlihat tidak menikmatinya. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jiwanya berada di tempat lain. Hanya raganya yang berada di sini. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari, aku tengah menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa menyentuhnya. Aku berharap dia tidak menyadarinya hingga konser berakhir.

* * *

Setelah konser berakhir.  
Sasuke langsung menarikku pergi dan masuk ke bus.

" Mengapa terburu-buru meninggalkan gedung ? ", tanyaku heran.  
" Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku ", jawabnya.

Mereka ? Mungkin maksudnya Sakura dan lainnya.

" . . . "

" Sankyu ", kataku.  
" Untuk ? ", tanyanya.  
" Kerena kau mau datang ", jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" Aku tahu, kau pasti akan datang. Karena kau sangat antusias dengan konser ini ", kataku yakin.

" Atau... jangan-jangan... kau membaca status updateku di MukaBuku ", tebakku senang.  
" Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tiket yang sudah kudapat dengan susah payah ! ", ketusnya.  
" Benarkah ? Dengan susah payah ? Lalu, mengapa kau memberikan tiket itu secara gratis padaku ? ", godaku.

Wajah Sasuke tampak memerah, seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu.  
" Itu hanya imbalan buatmu ! ", tegasnya  
" . . . ", aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.  
" Kenapa ! ", ketusnya.  
" Aku mau kau jujur ", kataku.  
" Jauhkan mukamu itu dariku ! ",  
" Sip ! ", dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku ke jendela.

" . . . "  
" Kerena kau bilang akan menungguku sampai aku datang ", jelasnya.  
" Aku tahu, kau pasti akan datang ", kataku.  
" Dan aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap menungguku, meskipun aku bilang tidak akan datang ", sambungnya.  
" Hehehehe... ", tawa kecilku sambil berbalik menatapnya.  
" . . . ", Sasuke hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang dingin itu. Dia kelihatan lelah.  
" Gomen ", kataku pelan.  
" Kenapa lagi ! ", ketusnya sambil membuka kedua matanya.  
" Kau pasti sangat berharap bukan aku yang menemanimu saat konser tadi ", kataku sambil menunduk.  
" Tentu saja ! ", jawabnya dingin.

Dia terlalu jujur. Setiap kejujurannya sangat menusuk bagiku. Tidak bisakah kau berbohong agar aku tidak sakit hati, teme ?

" Rencananya aku ingin pergi ke konser bersama dia. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan sibuk kerja. Rasanya percuma saja harus pergi tanpa dia. Padahal dia sudah berjanji mau pergi bersamaku. Huh ! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan ! Dia sama sekali tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untukku ", curhat Sasuke.

Cu, cukup, teme~

" . . . "  
" Kau kenapa ? ", tanyanya ketika aku diam tidak meresponnya.  
" Dia pasti sangat special sekali buatmu ", kataku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.  
" Tentu saja ! ",  
" Kau mencintainya ? ",  
" Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi ! "  
" Berapa persen ? ", tanyaku menatapnya.  
" 100% ! ", jawabnya cuek.

Aku langsung down mendengar jawabannya. Berarti tidak ada sepersenpun untukku !  
" Mungkin sekarang tinggal 95% ", ralatnya.  
" Benarkah ? Lalu yang 5% lagi untuk siapa ? Kuharap bukan Sakura, Ino, Karin ataupun Sai ! ", tanyaku dengan antusias.  
" . . . ", Sasuke menatapku heran.  
" Go, gomen~ ", kataku sambil memalingkan wajah ke jendela.  
" Sepertinya kau sangat berharap sisa yang 5% lagi untukmu ", sindirnya.  
" Aku tidak berharap seperti itu ! ", bantahku sambil berteriak.

Spontan para penumpang menoleh ke arah kami.  
" Kau membuatku malu, dobe ! ", ketus Sasuke.  
" Gomennasai ~ ", sesalku.

" . . . "

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, setiap detakannya terasa sakit. Apakah aku patah hati ?

" Tempat apa yang paling kau suka ? ", tanyanya.  
" Tempat yang paling kusuka ? ", tanyaku balik.  
" 5... 4... 3... 2... ", dia mulai menghitung mundur.  
" Ichiraku Ramen ! ", jawabku cepat sebelum waktu habis.  
" Cih ! ", ketusnya.

* * *

Hari hampir gelap saat kami sampai di Ichiraku Ramen.  
Seandainya kami tidak salah naik bus, mungkin aku sudah pulang ke rumah dengan perut kenyang.  
Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, karena aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya dengan keberadaannya, itu bisa menghiburku yang tengah patah hati ini.  
" Sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak bagus untuk makan ramen ", sindirnya sambil melirik ramenku yang belum aku habiskan.  
" Siapa bilang ? ", bantahku sambil melahap ramen dengan cepat.  
" Jujur saja ", katanya sambil menghisap juice tomatnya.

Aku menelan ramen yang ada di mulutku.  
" Kau benar. Aku... sedang patah hati~ ", jawabku semelankolisnya.  
" Aku turut bersedih ", katanya sambil tersenyum mengejekku.  
" Ekspresimu itu seperti sedang menertawakanku ", kataku semakin kecewa.  
" Memang iya ! ", jawabnya membenarkan perkataanku.  
" . . . ", aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

Teme, kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedih karenamu. Kau bahkan telah memberikan 95% cintamu pada orang yang sangat special bagimu, dan 5% lagi tidak kuketahui untuk siapa. Dan aku tahu, 5% itu tidak akan kau berikan padaku. Aku benar-benar sedih.  
" Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja ? ", sindirnya.  
" Sepertinya iya ", jawabku masih menunduk.  
" Dobe ! ", sindirnya sambil berseringai.

Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapannya. Dia pasti akan semakin meremehkanku.  
" HWaaaa ! Kau, membuatku patah hati, teme ! ", teriakku frustasi sambil berlari meninggalkannya, meninggalkan ramen yang belum aku habiskan.

Benar-benar sesak ! Menyakitkan ! Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dan akupun menangis. Aku berharap Jashin menurunkan hujan saat ini, jadi aku bisa menangis tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Sayangnya, Jashin tidak sehati denganku.

* * *

Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi dengan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya aku menghindarinya. Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya, setelah dia melihat wajah frustasiku kemarin. Itu akan membuatku semakin dilecehkan olehnya.

Hingga acara kelulusan tiba. Saat itu kami bertatapan secara tidak sengaja di hall sebelum acara dimulai. Sasukepun menghampiriku dan menarikku ke pinggir.  
" Mengapa kau menghindariku ? ", tanya Sasuke.  
" . . . ", aku hanya diam, aku belum memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya.  
" Apa benar aku yang telah membuatmu patah hati ? ",  
" Sudah tahu malah bertanya ! ", cibirku.  
" Apa alasanmu menuduhku seperti itu ? ", marahnya tidak terima.  
" Tidak ada alasan apapun ! ", ketusku.  
" Dobe ! ", ketusnya.

Dengan cueknya, aku meninggalkannya dan berbaur dengan teman sekelasku. Tapi, sesuatu menarik tanganku dan mencegahku untuk berjalan lebih jauh.  
Rupanya si teme pantat ayam !

" Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya kau menulis surat seperti ini ! ", ketusnya sambil meletakkan selembar kertas di tangan kananku.

Aku tertegun setelah melihat kertas tersebut. Ini adalah surat yang kubuat untuk Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.  
" Apa ini ! ", ketusku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Aku mencibir sambil memandang ke samping kanan, yang jelas bukan ke arahnya.  
" Ya, sudah ! Lupakan saja ! ", bentakknya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.  
" TEME ! ", teriakku tidak terima dengan perkataanya barusan.

Dalam hitungan detik, semua menoleh padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.  
" Dobe ! ", ketusnya sebelum benar-benar membaur ke rombongannya.

Aku berlari pelan mengejarnya.  
" OK ! Aku mengaku ", kataku pelan, aku tidak ingin dia melupakan isi suratku itu.

Dia tersenyum puas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sepertinya dia ingin aku berkata sesuatu.  
" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kalau surat ini ditulis olehku ? ", tanyaku malu.  
" Hanya kau yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'teme pantat ayam' ", jawabnya sedikit kesal.  
" Hehehe... ", cengirku.  
" Sepertinya, apa yang kulakuan beberapa hari ini juga sia-sia ! ", ketusnya lagi tanpa memandang ke wajahku.  
" Ti, tidak ! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu ! ", bantahku cepat.  
" Setidaknya, aku bisa tahu seseorang yang sangat special bagimu. Yang sangat kau cintai 100% ", sambungku.  
" 95% ", ralatnya.  
" Sama saja ! Kau bahkan tidak memberi sepersenpun untukku ", cibirku.  
" Jadi itu yang membuatmu patah hati ? ", tanyanya sedikit tersenyum, dia pasti sedang menertawakanku di sisi lainnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. Dan aku hanya menunduk, aku tidak ingin dia mengejek karena wajahku yang memerah ini.  
" Kalau begitu, aku berikan 5% itu untukmu ", katanya dengan enteng.

" . . . "  
" Sankyu~ ", kataku lemas.

Aku tahu, dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menghiburku.  
" Serius sekali, Suke ! Sampai kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu ", kata Sai menggangu pembicaraan kami.

Sai menarik Sasuke menuju rombongannya, dan akupun membaur ke rombonganku.

* * *

Selesai acara kelulusan.  
Aku menghampiri Sasuke, karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku serahkan sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Sasuke akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar kota.

Kami berbicara di belakang sekolah, karena itu tempat yang aman untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.  
" Ini ! ", kataku sambil menyerahkan kancing kedua dari seragamku padanya.  
" Meskipun kau hanya bisa memberiku 5% dari rasa cintamu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberimu 100% rasa cintaku untukmu ", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
" Ini hanya sebuah kancing, dobe ! ", sindirnya.  
" Kancing ini terus melekat di seragam yang telah kupakai selama 3 tahun di sekolah ini. Selama 3 tahun itu, aku memupuk rasa cintaku padamu hingga menjadi 100% ", jelasku.  
" . . . ", dia hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Ya, aku memang aneh. Bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis.  
" Aku salut dengan perasaanmu, kau berani memberikan 100% cintamu pada orang sepertiku, orang yang tidak kau kenal betul " sambungnya sambil menggenggam erat kancing seragamnku di tangan kanannya.  
" Hehehe.. ", aku hanya tersipu malu.  
" Sankyu ! ", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berterima kasih padaku sambil tersenyum manis seperti itu.  
" Teme ! ", panggilku.  
" Kau masih memanggilku teme ? ", cibirnya.  
" Hehehe.. ",  
" Huh ! ", ketusnya  
" Bolehkah aku meminta kancing kedua dari seragammu itu ? ", tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke dadanya.  
" Tidak boleh ! ", tolaknya langsung sambil memegang kancing kedua yang masih melekat di seragamnya.  
" Kenapa ? ", tanyaku kecewa.  
" Ini sudah dibooking ! ", tegasnya.  
" Pasti untuk yang 95% itu~ ", tebakku sedih.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Itu berarti tebakanku benar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Ingin menangis, tapi tidak ingin.  
" Mr. 95% sudah datang menjemputku. Ja ne ! ", katanya sambil menepuk pundak kananku.

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku dalam keadaan setengah hidup.  
" Mr. 95% persen ? ", gumanku tersadar.

Aku segera membalikkan badanku. Kulihat Sasuke tengah berjalan dengan seseorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir, pria yang tingginya hampir sebanding dengan Sasuke itu merangkul pundak Sasuke.  
" Ternyata... 95% itu untuk Itachi-senpai ", kataku tersenyum lega.

Aku merasa sangat senang setelah mengetahui orang yang dicintai Sasuke hampir 100% itu adalah Itachi-senpai, kakaknya sendiri. Wajar saja Sasuke menyukainya, karena Itachi-senpai adalah kakak terbaik bagi Sasuke dan juga bagiku.  
Dan sepertinya aku harus bersaing dengan Itachi-senpai.

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Sementara itu. Di kelas 3C, kelas Sasuke.  
" Di sini, kau rupanya ", kata Sasuke perlahan menghampiri sesosok yang tengah terbaring di bangku.

Sosok itu langsung menjulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tahu apa maksud sosok tersebut. Dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan kancing kedua seragamnya dan meletakkannya di tangan sosok itu.  
" Berapa persen ? ", tanya sosok itu yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan tenangnya, Sasuke berbaring di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan sosok yang sedang terbaring di bangku.  
" Kau menguping, ya ? ", tanya Sasuke.  
" Berapa persen ? ", tanya sosok itu lagi.  
" 5% ", jawab Sasuke.  
" Jadi anikimu 90% ? ", tanya sosok itu sambil menggenggam erat kancing pemberian Sasuke.  
" Entahlah ! ", kata Sasuke cuek sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

5% - End

* * *

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah di post di tempat lain sih. Tapi, coba mengadu nasib post di sini.

Ripwiu pliz ^^


End file.
